


Hot As Hell

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kinda smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hot as hell."</p>
<p>"So are you, but I'm not complaining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jack's in America with Mark and it's summer time and they're just chilling around in their boxers. You can take it from there :3
> 
> Why are all of my fics so short????
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kissing, grinding

This was a mistake. What was he thinking? Why would he go to California in the summer? Sure, he went to see his amazing and lovely boyfriend, but that was not an excuse. Especially when his amazing and lovely boyfriend’s air conditioning was on the fritz.

“It’s hot as hell,” Jack said for the twelfth time that day. He and Mark were currently on the couch in nothing but their boxers, watching a movie that Jack wasn’t really paying any attention to.

“So are you, but I’m not complaining,” Mark retorted with a cheeky smile.

Jack laughed at that. “Is that so?”

Mark turned, facing towards Jack. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the Irishman. “It is.” He leaned forward, kissing Jack sloppily. But Jack had nothing to complain about, besides the heat.

The kiss continued, getting more heated with each second. Mark swung his leg over Jack’s, straddling his lap. Jack hummed in content, running his fingers through Mark’s bubble gum hair.

Mark ground his hips down against Jack’s growing erection, moaning quietly at the pleasure. Jack bit at Mark’s bottom lip, quickly licking at the soft skin in an attempt to soothe it.

Just as Mark’s thrusts were getting more needy, they slowed and stopped. Jack whined at the lack of friction. Mark pulled away from Jack, breathing heavily. “Jack?”

“Hm?”

“I’d love to get you off, but it’s too damn hot.”

Jack rolled his eyes, smacking Mark on the arm. Mark laughed, moving and sitting back in his original spot.

Jack looked down at the tent in his boxer, sighing dramatically. “You’re an ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
